


Lucky Strike

by petzawentz



Category: Cobra Starship, The Academy Is...
Genre: But William makes it better, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gabe's sad for a little bit, Happy Holidays!!!!!!, Holidays, Listen this is just fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 16:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5423804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petzawentz/pseuds/petzawentz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of this <a href="http://petzawentz.tumblr.com/post/135174209575/blakesmilitiaim-always-a-slut-for-a-christmas">i know we hate each other but it’s christmas eve and your flight was cancelled please come inside</a> AU with a few tweaks¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Strike

Christmas time.

William loved Christmas, and everything that came with it, and of course, this year was no exception. It’s December 5th, and he’s already had his tree up for a month, has his entire apartment decorated, he’s been drinking hot chocolate religiously, has all of his Christmas shopping done, and of _course_ he’d stocked up on candy canes.

That said, there’s still a month until Christmas, but there’s snow on the ground -perks of living in Chicago, there’s _always_ snow before Christmas-, William’s fully Prepared (yes, with a capital ‘P’ Butcher, fuck off) and the farthest thing from his mind, is his annoying excuse for a neighbor.

His _neighbor_ , Gabe Saporta, is hot, and tall, and really, a fucking wet dream.

A wet dream, if William liked him anyway. However, the first week after William had moved in, Gabe had thrown several parties, and he has _absolutely no idea_ what the word ‘peace’ means, so he’s awake all hours of the morning, either blaring music as loud as humanly possible, or watching some TV show _also_ as loud as humanly possible.

Thanks to this, William knows several things about Gabe, even though the amount of actual conversations they’ve had is a solid zero. The amount of sarcastic-I’m-totally-going-to-outwit-you-asshole conversations? Innumerable.

To add to the list of reasons Gabe is the farthest thing from William’s mind right now, Gabe had left earlier in the day, with bags packed and an excited grin on his face. William had seen him getting into his car, and had called out an enthusiastic ‘good riddance fuckface!’ to which Gabe had turned and given him the middle finger, and called back ‘don’t worry babe, I’m coming back!’ in an overly sweet voice.

William had laughed for a good five minutes, then forgotten about it.

That’s why, when William’s on his way back to his apartment from having his nightly tea with the old lady who lives downstairs, only to find Gabe unlocking his own door, he’s more than a little surprised.

“Back so soon? I knew you were a diva but I didn’t think even you’d need all that luggage for just an afternoon away from home.” There’s a snort from Gabe, but he otherwise doesn’t acknowledge what Wiliam just said and well, that’s odd, but William chalks it up to Gabe just being weird, as usual.

Gabe gets his door unlocked, and when he stands straight, and finally looks at William, the smirk he usually saves for William is in place, though it’s not genuine, and his eyes look slightly red rimmed and-

Okay. That’s definitely not what William expected.

Gabe proceeds to leer at him, and folds his arms over his chest. “I know you usually go have tea with Mrs. Simmons, but those pants are saying more than just _tea_.”

William makes an affronted face, “Hey! That’s-” He tries to gather up the usual annoyance he saves for his encounters with Gabe, but, after another look at Gabe’s red eyes and the way he’s fighting to remain nonchalant, he just can’t. “I just-ugh. Are you okay man?” Gabe looks surprised, then brings a hand up to rub it over his face, before clearing his throat and shaking his head.

“Yeah I’m-it’s just-man of all fucking times not to wear sunglasses.” He laughs bitterly, and opens his door to set his bags inside. William gives him a confused look, and he sighs, leaning back against the doorway, with his arms crossed protectively over his chest. “Y’know, eyes are like, the windows to the soul or some shit. I don’t know.”

William bites his lip, nodding. “Yeah I guess, but uh. What’s wrong? Is everything okay?” He clears his throat, and crosses his own arms. “Not that I like, care or anything.”

Gabe shrugs, and looks down at his feet. “‘m fine, it’s nothing.” William rolls his eyes.

“Yeah right, bullshit. What’s wrong?” Gabe looks up at him, all traces of even trying to look uncaring gone, and William sighs. “Seriously, what’s going on?” 

After a couple moments of silence, Gabe looks down again, and brings his hand up to awkwardly rub at the back of his neck. “Uh. So, Hanukkah starts tomorrow, and uh. I was _supposed_ to fly out to Jersey to go see my dad, it’s been planned for weeks, but-” he sighs defeatedly, and his shoulders slump, “-Chicago is really good at having snowstorms at the worst times.”

He goes silent again, and William blinks in surprise. That. That was the farthest thing from what William was expecting. At the most, he’d have thought Gabe had gotten kicked out of a girlfriends, or maybe a hotel. William’s mind flashes to Gabe’s excited face from earlier, and suddenly he feels horrible. He lets out a quiet, “oh.” and Gabe snorts.

“Yeah, _oh_.” He shakes his head, and turns to his open door. “If you don’t mind, I’ve got some shit to get to.” William scrunches up his nose.

“Like what?”

Gabe sighs, and shrugs. “I dunno. I took like, almost two weeks off work so. I’ll just like, watch Grey’s Anatomy or….something.” He raises his hand in a half hearted wave, and William finds himself reaching out and grabbing his sleeve before he can stop himself.

“Wait.” At Gabe’s slightly freaked out look, he blushes, and drops his hand. “I uh-Just. Why don’t you come over to my place?” Gabe blinks at him, and William shrugs nervously. “Seriously, I’ve got hot chocolate and I think there’s a Harry Potter marathon on TV all week so like, you can come over and we can do that?” Gabe’s body finally relaxes, and he’s looking at William curiously now.

“Why?”

“What do you mean?”

Gabe shrugs, and hunches in on himself slightly. “I don’t know, you just. I thought you hated me?”

William shakes his head. “I don’t hate you!” At Gabe’s incredulous look, he crosses his arms. “I don’t! I mean. I thought I did?” He tugs at his shirt sleeve nervously. “I don’t though. And, even if I did, I don’t want you to be along during the holidays. It’s-I don’t know much about Hanukkah but I’m fairly certain it’s not something you spend alone, and I’m pretty sure hot chocolate and movies are a good way to spend any holiday so.” He breaks off, and hopes Gabe got what he was trying to say.

From the way Gabe’s face has softened, and he no longer looks like someone killed his dog -thank god, William never wants to see him look so sad ever again-, William figures he did. After a few seconds, Gabe reaches over and closes his door, and gives William a small smile.

“That-that would be really nice. Thank you.” William smiles back, and turns to open his own door.

“It’s no problem man, seriously, no one deserves to be alone during the holidays.” Gabe looks grateful, and when William lets him into his apartment, he looks at all the decorations, and gives William an impressed look.

“Did you do all this yourself?” William smiles proudly.

“Yep! The only thing I didn’t do was the mistletoe. I didn’t want it, but my friend Brendon has a huge crush on my other friend Spencer, so he’s hoping to get him under it when they all come over for Christmas.” Gabe makes an impressed face.

“That’s an amazing idea, is Brendon the one with the big nose?” William snorts, and shakes his head.

“Nah, that’s Sisky. Brendon’s short, nice ass.”

“Is he one that was singing Shania Twain really loudly on your balcony?”

“Yep, that would be Brendon.”

“I admire the little guy.”

William grins, and heads towards the kitchen, gesturing in the direction of his living room. “You can go make yourself comfortable, I’m gonna go make the hot chocolate and the remote’s on the coffee table so you can find something you’d like to watch.” Gabe nods, and goes to the living room to wait. He feels relieved when William comes in a few minutes later, holding two steaming mugs. When he sees Harry Potter playing on the TV, he smiles.

“I love this one, it’s my favorite.” Gabe gives him a weird look, and shakes his head.

“Goblet of Fire? Dude no, Order of the Phoenix is the best.”

“What? No, Sirius _dies_ in that one!”

Gabe shakes his head determinedly. “It’s still better than Goblet of Fire.”

“I can’t believe this. I’ve let a madman into my home.”

Gabe grins smugly and lifts his mug in a mock-cheers gesture. “And you’ve given him a hot beverage too, you’re a saint.” William rolls his eyes, but can’t fight back a smile.

“I am, and you better treat me like one too.” Gabe raises an eyebrow suggestively, and leans forward.

“How do you think I should treat you then?” William shrugs, and grins back at Gabe, just as suggestive.

“I don’t know, what do you think?” Gabe doesn’t answer, and they both sit silently for thirty seconds, before they both break off into giggles. They both settle into the couch, and direct their attention to the movie.

The next hour or so passes relatively quickly, though they only pay half attention to the movie. The other half is spent debating everything from whether or not anyone should have noticed that Mad-Eye wasn’t Mad-Eye, then back to what movie is the best. By the end of the movie, the hot chocolate is gone, and William’s brought out a bowl of candy canes.

When the movie ends, and the credits are rolling, Gabe turns to William, a soft smile on his face. “Hey, uh. Just-I wanted to thank you.” William shakes his head.

“Nah dude, it’s fine, really it’s-”

“No seriously! Let me just-I haven’t spent Hanukkah alone in….ever, okay?” Gabe stops, and waits for William to nod before continuing, “So, y’know, the idea that I was going to actually have to spend it alone was just….” He goes quiet, and William starts shaking his head again.

“Seriously, you don’t have to-it’s not a big deal. Like I said, I don’t think anyone should spend the holidays alone, even annoying neighbors.”

Gabe laughs quietly. “Thanks Bilvy.” He laughs again, and nudges foot with his own. “Hey, you’re not so bad.”

William bursts into laughter. “Well, you’re not so bad either. Way less annoying than I thought you’d be anyway.” Gabe looks far too smug, so William nudges his foot back, then stands, grabbing their mugs as he does. “I’m going to take these to the kitchen, you see if anything else is on.” Gabe nods, and reaches for the remote.

A moment later, there’s a crash from the kitchen, and the sound of William cursing loudly. 

“Bilvy? You okay?” 

“Yeah I’m fine, just-damn it!” Concerned, Gabe gets up and goes towards the kitchen, only to run into William coming out. William grabs at Gabe’s arm, and uses it to steady himself. “Woah dude, I said I’m fine. I just dropped a cup and cut myself.” He holds up his hand, and Gabe winces at the deep cut.

“Fuck, come on let's get that cleaned up.” He grabs William’s wrist, and starts pulling him to the bathroom.

“Gabe you don’t have to! I’m a grown man I can put my own band-aid on-” Gabe shakes his head vehemently, and pulls William inside.

“Nope, I’m doing it. Where are your band-aids?” William sighs, but fights back a smile as he opens the drawer for Gabe to go through. Gabe smiles triumphantly when he finds the band-aids, and gets to work cleaning William’s injury.

When he’s finished, he looks up to find William smiling fondly at him. “Dude, what?”

William shakes his head. “Nothing, you’re just cute, that’s all.”

Gabe makes an affronted face. “ _Cute_?! How dare you?” William huffs a laugh.

“Because you are! You’ve been standing here for five minutes and you haven’t noticed a pretty big detail.”

Gabe scrunches his nose -like a fucking _kitten_ what the fuck- and looks around. “A big..? What? I don’t get it.”

As he moves closer to Gabe, a smirk begins to form on William’s face. “Do you remember what I told you about my friend, Brendon?” Gabe licks his lips, and nods.

“A-About the whole seducing your other friend, thing?”

“Mmhmm, do you remember what his plan was?” Gabe’s silent for a moment, before the realization dawns on him, and he looks up.

Hanging directly above where he and William are standing, is an innocent looking piece of mistletoe.

He looks back down at William, who’s giving him an expectant look. “There are rules about this kind of thing you know.” Gabe nods, then realizes William has a hand resting on his waist.

“I’m-yeah I’m aware of that.” William’s full on smirking now, and Gabe’s ninety percent certain the room just got fifty degrees hotter.

“So, you know how this works right?”

Gabe scoffs, and rolls his eyes. “Yes, I know how kissing underneath the mistletoe works.”

William shrugs. “Then why are you stalling?”

“I’m not-” Gabe stops, flushing slightly at William’s raised eyebrow, and without thinking about it, runs his hand through his hair and mutters, “Oh _fuck_ me.” William starts laughing, and it takes Gabe a moment before he realizes what he said.

Before he can stammer out a correction though, William has a hand gripping the hair at the nape of his neck and using it to pull him in for a kiss. There’s half a second where Gabe’s internally screaming _what the fuck what the fuck_ , before he’s kissing back.

The kiss is rough and demanding, with an underlying level of _finally_ , and it’s so fucking _good_ , that neither of them wants to be the one to break it. When they do break apart, they’re both panting and flushed, and when Gabe shifts slightly, he feels William’s hard cock pressing against his, and he moans.

William grins, and presses his forehead against Gabe’s, still panting slightly. “So, is your Hanukkah looking as bad as you thought it was going to be?” Gabe huffs out a laugh, and shakes his head.

“Nah, I think it’s going to be pretty okay.” They’re both silent for another moment, before William tugs at Gabe’s hair again, forcing a soft moan out of him.

“Bed?” Gabe groans again, and nods in agreement.

“Yes _please_.”

**Author's Note:**

> I MANAGED TO WRITE A WHOLE FIC WITH 0 D/S


End file.
